Let It Snow!
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Another songfic for my Christmas/winter special! Using the classic song "Let It Snow"! LuxSoka pairing!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt like doing a Christmas special with songfics for the season about LuxSoka. And since my sister took the other song I was gonna do (love ya, sis ;)) I am stuck using this one. Not that it's a bad song, but it's a little difficult to use as a writing plot I guess. So thanks, sis, for the inspiration to do another Christmas/winter special. Since probably not all my readers are Christian, I though I would do some songfics that weren't on Christmas to make it more enjoyable for them. Make sure it's not controversial. :) I love all my readers! Special thanks to my boyfriend Kai, my sister AhsokaTano141516, and one of my best friends Jake. Love you guys!**

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_And since we've no place to go_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Ahsoka looked out the window at the blizzard howling outside and shivered at the thought of going out in it. A blanket was draped over shoulders, and Ahsoka looked up to see the young senator she had fallen in love with, Lux Bonteri standing behind the couch she was sitting on. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her as he murmured, "Love you, Soka..."

Ahsoka smiled and whispered just as softly, "Love you too, Lux..." A warm smile carved into Lux's face as he went and turned on the fireplace.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_  
_And I've bought some corn for popping_  
_The lights are turned way down low_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

The small condo Lux was staying in creaked as the wind blew hard against it, the storm seemingly getting worse. Ahsoka cuddled closer to him as Lux reached over her, picking up the bowl of popcorn and placing it in Ahsoka's lap. Ahsoka smiled at him and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth, when suddenly all the lights and electricity flickered off, including the heat.

_When we finally kiss good night_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_But if you'll really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm_

Ahsoka kissed Lux and commented, "I need to go back. My master will be worried especially because of this black out." Lux sighed and gently stroked her headtails as he replied, "I am not letting you go out there into that storm." Ahsoka smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as she responded, "Then why don't you come with me?"

"Why don't you stay here?" Lux countered as he pulled her into hid warm, strong embrace and placed his head on top of hers, his chin resting in the dip between her two montrals. The cold started to grip them, the only heat now coming from the fireplace and the heart their bodies shared. Ahsoka shivered and cuddled closer, moving closer to his warmth.

_The fire is slowly dying_  
_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_  
_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Lux held her closer when he felt her shiver as the temperature continued the drop and the fire slowly went out. He looked down at Ahsoka and noticed how her full purple lips were pale from the cold. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Come on..." He stood up and put out the fire completely, before he came back to her and took her hand, gently pulling her along as she willingly went along with him.

"What are we doing, Lux?" Ahsoka asked as she interlaced her fingers with his and walked by his side. Lux pulled her closer by her hand so their shoulders were pressed together as he replied, "Getting warm."

_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Lux led her into the master bedroom, and Ahsoka instantly caught on as she let go of his hand. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her boots, letting them fall to the floor unwanted, before she crawled under the covers. Lux smiled and took off his jacket and his shoes, before climbing into bed with her.

_But if you really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm_

Lux wrapped his arms around her, and Ahsoka snuggled closer as her shivering started to cease. Lux placed his head on top of hers as he smiled and listened to the wind howling outside. He watched the blizzard out the window and held Ahsoka closer as he heard her sigh happily.

_But as long as you love me so_

"I love you, Lux..."

"I love you too, Soka..."

_Let it snow...Let it snow...Let it snow..._


End file.
